


The Silence

by ThunderScythe



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-18
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 18:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/228368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderScythe/pseuds/ThunderScythe





	The Silence

Silence. That dreaded horrible, unforeseen and anguishing silence. Energon coated and damaged limbs failing to respond as he heard more than saw his systems decreasing in use and value. The occasional scream ripped through and then that awaiting thud as their body hit the ground after that sickening smacking noise of ammunition hitting their frames and piercing their sparks. The image of their dimming optics could be etched into his meta and he knew it would forever haunt him, just like that grinning face and the following explosion would forever be the last thing he would ever see.

An explosion shook nearby and made his unresponsive body shiver in reflex. Mouth refusing to close made it so dust and dirt could freely explore, mixing with his natural fluids to form a greasy, gritty concoction in his mouth, the itching feeling of it dribbling down his chin making his fingers twitch. Footsteps echoing all around and literally blind to it all, unable to see them carelessly pass by his form, figuring him dead and useless. A skittering sound fell upon his audios and the sense of something small near him made him dread. He tried valiantly to make his arm move to swat it away but it refused and the creature started nibbling on his exposed and sparking wires, feeding off the electricity. Nasal plating twitched in a fragile attempt at a wince in pain and his warning sign sounds only doubled in their loudness.

It was a long time before the critter had taken what it wanted from him and left, the distant battle now nothing but the distinct smell of smoke and death in his olfactory sensors. His energy readings had been beeping at him for some time now and he happily awaited his soon to arrive deactivation. Although he failed the mission, he couldn't live another nano like this and knew that if he lived, he would just be sent back out _here_ again to deem the same fate.

He had lost track of time, only concentrating on the low thrum of his spark in his open chest; the bomb had done its damage and had died with success. He… he would've been a dud. His audios came to attention when careful footsteps alerted him of a presence approaching.

 _Scavengers…_ He thought with dread, knowing they came out after battles were over to look around for bodies to feed off of or to collect anything else of value. He didn't like the thought of being feed off until he deactivated…it was bad enough that other thing had fed off his energy…

"There's one over here." A voice called, authoritative, causing him to second guess himself- which he didn't do often.

More footsteps, and soon they were both beside him. Once crouched down and he could just imagine the shaking of his helm. "Just more work for me to do later…" He sighed, carefully examining his wounds before touching the broken mech's helm, "If you can hear me," The crouched mech said a bit louder and firmer, "Just know that everything's going to be alright now."

Everything's alright now…

"Everything's alright now." Mirage's calm and soothing voice whispered, alerting him of the present.

Curled up against the other, he nuzzled the blue spy as he sighed and finally relaxed after he had awaken with a start. Mirage petted his helm and patted his back for an extra breem before sighing himself, something between impatience and tiredness.

The other mech looked up at him, "Something wrong?" He asked.

Mirage fixed him with a glare. "Why am I the one to do this?"

Jazz grinned, cuddling the mech, "Because we're roomies." He cooed, pressing his helm against the other affectionately, to the other's displeasure. "And if you tell anyone about this I'll tell Hound you go into his quarters at night and watch him recharge."


End file.
